


Good

by LilyRosePotter



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter
Summary: Tommy fucked up.





	Good

Tommy fucked up. He fucked up he fucked up he fucked up. 

It’s not- His fucking job is to give statements to the press, answer questions, _not_ fuck up. His _job_ is to not mix up the name of two countries when he answers a question from WaPo. He’s been doing this job for _years_ how is he still _fucking up_?

Tommy fucked up and now he’s pacing.

He was pacing in lower press until Jay told him to “fuck off I can’t look at you right now.” Then he was pacing in the hallway until Dan said, “go be productive or go home Tommy.” 

Now he’s pacing outside Ben’s office. Ben will tell him to go home too, probably. If he’s lucky Ben might _take_ him home. Or Ben won’t even notice, maybe he’s not here, maybe he won’t catch Tommy and make him do something, _anything,_ but pace and think about how much he fucked up.

There’s a creaky floorboard, he realizes on his tenth or hundredth circuit of the ten feet outside Ben’s closed door. It’s been forever, and Ben’s not coming and Tommy _fucked up_.

“Hey, Tommy, hey.” Tommy snaps to attention. Ben is poking his head out his door, face drawn but kind. He sighs. “I have like, an hour more of work to do, but, come here.” 

Tommy comes here. He reaches Ben’s door in two steps and Ben hooks a gentle finger in his shirt to tug him inside. Ben closes the door again, and kisses Tommy’s cheek gently, pulling Tommy with him towards his desk. 

After Ben sits in his chair, without any outward sign that anything out of the ordinary is about to happen, he yanks on Tommy’s shirt. “You need to _be still_ ,” he says firmly, guiding Tommy’s body down to the floor. “On your knees. Tell me if it hurts, but otherwise, I just want you to stay still for me.”  

Tommy nods a little but doesn’t speak. Ben told him to stay still. He can do that.

He shuffles on his knees a little, feeling out a comfortable position, and then stills, completely. He fucked up, but this he can do. He can stay here, quiet and still for Ben.

There’s no noise in the room but the comforting click of Ben’s keys as he types. The summit speech, if Tommy had to guess. 

Then he gets up. He gets up and he leaves and his footsteps echo as he walks away and Tommy’s heart races. 

But he stays where Ben put him. Stays still. He’s not gonna fuck this up.

Tommy digs his nails into his palms, waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Finally Ben comes back, paper in hand. The printer. He went to the printer. 

He picks a pen out of the cup on his desk, tip scratching over the paper. Absently, like he’s doing it without thought, his free hand slides over, ruffling Tommy’s hair, sliding down his cheek, and finally, finally, his fingers pressing against Tommy’s lips until they open, taking Ben’s fingers in. 

And if being on his knees had quieted Tommy down, the steady weight of Ben’s fingers on his tongue calms him, gives him a focus point. Ben’s fingers are soft and smooth and taste vaguely like ink. The tips have the slightest callused edges from years of clutching pens, and they feel so good on his tongue.

Tommy fucked up, but right now he’s being good for Ben. He’s being good for Ben and in exchange he gets Ben’s good, good fingers. And later, maybe, hopefully, if he’s good, he’ll get Ben’s good, wonderful dick. 

Suddenly Ben pulls his fingers back. Tommy whines a little, unbidden, and Ben pets his head “shh.” Then Ben’s pencil cup clatters to the ground, pens and pencils scattering around Tommy. 

Ben’s leaning down, hands moving to the pens and then- footsteps. 

“Dropped my pens,” Ben is muttering. Tommy stays still. Someone else is talking above him. Someone else is in Ben’s office and Tommy is on the ground and he should, there’s something he should be doing.

“Tom.” It’s Jon. Jon is in here and Tommy should- “Why are you still on the floor dude, how many pens did you drop?”

“I- um, ah,” Tommy knows he needs to say something. What does he need to say? Why won’t Jon _leave_? He lost Ben’s fingers because Jon walked in.

Ben laughs and the sound is calming. “You know our Tommy likes it neat and tidy, half of them rolled under the file cabinet. What did you need?”

_Neat and tidy._ Tommy can do neat and tidy. He stretches for the pens, letting his back bend so that he can collect them all while Ben’s voice echoes around him, steady and soothing and practiced.

“Draft,” Jon says, and there are more words that Tommy doesn’t hear but then he’s walking away and Ben is leaning back in his chair and his hand is on Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy holds out the pencil cup for him, full again. “Good,” Ben murmurs, cupping his chin. “Straighten up love,” tapping a little until Tommy goes back up on his knees. When he’s sitting up, Ben finally finally slides his thumb back against his lips.

Tommy almost falls forward onto his face, leaning forward to suck it into his mouth, and Ben chuckles, steadies him, says, “I just have a bit more. ”

His thumb moves in a slow circle, pressing against Tommy’s teeth, Tommy’s tongue. Just enough pressure to remind Tommy that Ben is there, Ben is watching him, even though Ben is focused on his edits.

Tommy doesn’t know how long it is before he finishes. At last, Ben pushes his chair back, turning towards Tommy. His hand slips down, patting his thigh invitingly and Tommy shuffles forward on his knees.  Ben leans forward, holding Tommy between his knees while he gives him a long, promising, bruising kiss.

“We just need to bring this to Jon- can you handle that? Just for a minute?"

Tommy nods fervently, not even quite knowing what he’s nodding to. Ben stands again and Tommy waits, on his knees.

“Hey, come on, get up so we can go,” Ben says gently, gripping him by the elbow and tugging him up. “Here,” his coat falls over Tommy’s shoulders before Ben’s hand strokes across his forehead.

Tommy follows him as close as he can out of his office, through the halls, just- wanting Ben’s hand, wanting his kisses, wanting his dick. Wanting to prove to him that he can be _good_ , so _good_.

Ben stops and Tommy almost trips. Jon’s office, they’re at Jon’s office. Jon has a door frame and Tommy leans against it, thinking about Ben’s fingers, Ben’s dick, Ben’s soft voice praising him.

“Earth to Tommy,” Jon waves a hand.

“What?” Tommy mumbles.

Ben steps in, “we’re going go grab some dinner and then I’m making him go home so he can get more than two hours of sleep.” He’s glaring a little and _making him go home_. Ben’s going to send him home without-

Jon is laughing, “fuck, I wish I could join you,” and gesturing at his desk. “Have fun, get some sleep Tommy.” Jon is laughing and Ben is steering him into the hall to _send him home_.

Ben’s hand is light on his arm as they walk towards the doors to _send him home_.  

They clear the gate and Tommy can’t stop himself anymore, voice strangled as he whispers, “home?” 

Ben glares at him. "I should, for what you pulled in there." 

Tommy blinks at him, confused. He’s been _so good_. "What? I- you told me to be quiet, I was quiet!" he pleads. Ben can’t send him home now, he can’t- 

"I told you to act normal in front of Jon," Ben sighs. "But that's my fault, I shouldn't give you conflicting instructions."  His hands settle on Tommy’s head and Tommy’s arm as he guides him down into the car. 

Tommy crumples into the passenger seat, wrapping his arms around himself as Ben shuts the door. He messed up, he fucked up, Ben’s going to send him home. 

“I’m _sorry,_ ” he whispers when Ben sits beside him.

Ben shakes his head,“It’s okay you’re okay, hey c’mere,” and Tommy must be crying as Ben pulls him into an awkward half hug across the console and kisses the top of his head. “I’m taking care of you baby, don’t worry.” 

Ben’s hand settles on Tommy’s thigh, a steady reassuring presence and Tommy curls up in the seat, letting his head fall back and watching Ben drive. Ben’s going to take care of him. 

“You're going to be so good for me, aren't you?” Ben says smoothly. 

“Yes,” Tommy mumbles. 

“You’re gonna do exactly what I say? 

“Mm,” Tommy nods a little. 

“No questions?"

Tommy nods. He’s going to be so good, so good; Ben’s going to be so happy.

They’re in the elevator of Ben’s building before Tommy can track how they got there. Ben’s hands are steady on his arms and it’s everything Tommy can do to not fall into him. But then the doors are opening and then they’re in Ben’s apartment and he’s locking the door behind them and Tommy stops trying.

“Hey baby hey,” Ben murmurs as Tommy’s forehead meets his shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

He strokes Tommy’s back for a while, kissing his head. “Hey, babe, focus a little.”

“Yeah?” Tommy mumbles. 

“Stand up okay?” and his dress shirt is off, “arms up,” and his undershirt’s over his head, “legs,” Ben taps his ankles, hands steady on his waist while Tommy steps out of his shoes and socks and pants.

“Knees,” Ben says and he sinks down gratefully. “Good boy. Stay there.” Ben’s hand smooths his hair and then he’s walking away.

Tommy settles on his heels, feeling the gentle burn in his calves, listening to the clatter of Ben puttering around in the kitchen, breath slowing. He’s being good, Ben’s gonna take care of him. 

The microwave beeps and the water runs and Tommy breathes, in and out.

“Baby,” Ben calls from the living room, “Come here.” 

Tommy slides to his hands and knees without thinking, crawling slowly to Ben. Ben’s going to take care of him, he’s just gotta get to him, let Ben take over.

“Fuck Tommy,” Ben reaches to ruffle his hair as Tommy rounds the corner, head brushing against Ben’s knees. “I didn’t even tell you to crawl, fuck you’re so good for me.” 

Tommy whines, pushing into his hand. He wants something in his mouth, wants to prove he can- 

“Dinner first,” Ben’s fingers twist in his hair, pulling his head up a little. His fingers brush Tommy’s lips as he gives him little bites of food. Chicken of some kind, vegetables too- broccoli maybe. Tommy barely tastes it, he just wants to finish so Ben will be happy with him. 

“Fucking Wolf,” Ben grumbles, holding out another piece of chicken. The TV, it must be CNN, it rumbling, but Tommy can’t make it out, the light flickering, Ben’s hands brushing against him. 

“Baby, _chew_ ,” Ben pushes at his jaw.  

“Finished,” Tommy swallows, leaning into Ben’s knee. He can’t, he just needs _something_. Ben slides a hand into his hair while he eats his own food, moving slow and comforting. 

Tommy tilts his head a little, opening his mouth. He wants, he wants, he _needs_.   

Ben laughs fondly, “you look like a goldfish,” before bringing his hand down to cup his cheek again, “you need something to suck on sweetie?”

Tommy nods, “ _please_.” 

“Good baby, good,” Ben slips two fingers between his parted lips. “God you’re getting them wet enough, I could fuck you, just this-” 

Tommy whines. He wants that, _god_ he wants that. “That’s it baby, you’re good, just give me a little longer, I’ve got you.”  

His jaw aches, aches so good, and he sucks harder, showing Ben how much he wants it, knowing he’s desperate and not caring.

Ben takes forever to eat, Tommy sucking hard on his fingers the whole time, until finally, finally, Ben shifts, pulls Tommy between his knees, murmurs, “you ready for more?”

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Tommy nods. He can’t see anything but Ben’s hands, flicking open the button on his fly, pulling his dick out of his boxers in one smooth motion, not even taking his pants off as he nods at Tommy. 

Tommy half-crawls half-falls into him, trying his level best to get Ben’s whole dick in his mouth in one motion, choking a little before he finds the right spot. He can feel Ben’s foot, tugging at the back of his knees until Tommy shuffles forward, feels his spine align better, more comfortable.

Ben’s hand falls into his hair. “There you are.” Tommy sinks into it, lets himself go. 

His jaw aches a little and he knows his mouth must be too loose, too desperate, but Ben doesn’t seem to mind. The whole world sinks down to the stretch of his jaw, the heat of Ben, the salt of sweat and pre-come in his mouth. 

Ben’s finger strokes his cheek, “so good baby, you’re so good.” Tommy whines, trying, failing, to take him deeper. Ben lets him choke a little, but then tugs at the edges of his hair, "ease up, yeah baby, so good, too good."

His thumbs press into the hinge of Tommy's jaw, “I want you to come with me, can you do that? No hands."

Tommy can’t hold in a desperate whine. _No hands_. But he wants to be good for Ben and he’s so hard already, he can do it, he can do it.  

He chokes a bit as his head bobs with eager determination. 

Ben said no hands, but he didn’t say- Tommy twists a little, rubbing himself against Ben’s leg.

Ben hums, lifting his hips and bumping against Tommy's cheek, "can you do two things at once?"

Tommy answers by demonstrating that he can, falling forward, opening his mouth again, pressing his hips against Ben’s ankle, sloppy.

Ben laughs a little, “you’re not really doing either thing now baby, you have no rhythm,” but he doesn’t stop him. It’s hard, there’s too… much, but Tommy tightens his mouth and moves his hips and leans his head into Ben’s tight fingers in his hair, moaning every time Ben pulls.

Ben tugs at his hair and starts talking again, praising him in half sentences, “Baby- you’re so- Fuck, Tommy I- good for me- love- darling-”

Tommy feels each broken sentence like it’s Ben stroking his dick, every caught breath pushing him up, every gasp making him more desperate. He sucks desperately, wanting to get Ben there, wanting to get them both over the edge.

"I want you to come first, Tommy,” Ben orders.

He’s not- he can’t- he’s gotta- He’s showing Ben he’s good. 

"You can," Ben promises, tugging at his hair. His foot, still in his fucking _shoes_ , presses against Tommy’s balls, a reminder, some help. "Come on, babe, you've been so good, you’re so good, come for me.”

Tommy gasps and rocks down and leans his cheek against Ben’s thigh as Ben tightens his muscles and Tommy thrusts a couple more times, focuses on Ben's hands in his hair and shakes apart. 

He’s gasping, floating, shaking for air as he wrecks his boxers. 

Tommy’s coming back up, breathing slower, when Ben’s fingers tighten again. His dick jerks in Tommy’s mouth as he says, “I’m-” and Tommy softens his throat, pushes closer and swallows as much as he can. "Fuck, Tommy, so good, so good for me" he whispers, gasping and petting Tommy's head with shaking fingers.

Tommy hums contentedly around him and doesn’t pull back until Ben pushes him off, “too- too much, baby.” Tommy goes where Ben pushes him, lets his heavy head drop to rest on Ben’s thigh. Ben strokes his cheek and pets his neck, and Tommy hums contentedly and leans into Ben’s hand.

He could stay here all night, Ben petting him, Tommy on his knees, being _good_.

Too soon, Ben sighs and lifts Tommy’s head with gentle hands. “Shower, I think.”

“Come on baby.” Ben’s hands move to his armpits, pulling him to his feet, steering him to the bathroom, peeling off his sticky underwear. 

Ben holds him up under the hot water, hands rubbing down his hair and body as Tommy leans into him, everything in him begging to fall, to lay down, to rest. 

“Tommy, hon,” Ben wraps him up in a towel, “brush your teeth,” his hand holding Tommy’s slack fingers around the brush, “spit,” holding a handful of water for him to swish. “Come on babe, bed.” 

Ben pushes him down with gentle hands and Tommy rolls into the center of the bed, rolls onto his side and waits for Ben to wrap himself around him.

“You okay?" Ben whispers, holding him close. "That was all okay?"

"Okay?" Tommy laughs a little and presses his face into Ben’s chest. "That was so good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and now I’m going to sleep forever. We can debrief in the morning." 

"You’re going to sleep for..." Ben checks the clock and groans, "five hours actually. Which is still more than I told Favs so I guess I’m winning." 

Ben’s winning for more reasons than that, Tommy tells him, or tries to tell him, he’s sleepy. Ben just kisses his head and says, "night baby."

 

***

 

Ben hands Tommy a giant coffee when he walks into the comms staff meeting in the morning. Tommy grins at him through bleary eyes, straightens his tie when Ben motions to it as he settles into a chair across the table. 

Tommy can’t stop smiling at him across the table, fuck getting caught looking like an idiot. 

“Tommy,” Dan calls his name, a little sharp. Tommy looks down the table. “Tell me how you’re going to fix yesterday’s fuck up.” 

He takes a deep breath. Ben smiles at him encouragingly. He’s got this.

His jaw is tight, but he doesn’t fidget and he keeps his voice level as he answers. When he’s done, he sighs, falling back against his seat with a shrug and tiny smile at Ben.

Ben smiles back, mouthing, "proud." Tommy pushes the memory of the incident away, content with it for now. He did good.

  



End file.
